


The Boyfriend Tag Bloopers

by howsthismylife



Series: Stiles and Derek's YouTube channel [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloopers to Stiles and Derek's Boyfriend Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> This mainly consist of several dialogues.  
> I'm not really good at organizing my thoughts so, my apologies for the mess.
> 
> Every part is separated by '+++'

“Where did we meet?” Stiles read the first question.

“…”

“Derek . . . you’re supposed to answer the question!”

“You answer first since you’re very good at talking,” Derek scowled.

“I’ll take that as a complement,”

“Mouthy,” Derek mumbled to which Stiles glared.

+++

“What are your first . . .” Stiles slapped Derek hard on his biceps. “Put that book down!”

Derek turned to the camera and rolled his eyes hard.

“I hate you right now,”

+++

“Okay, so . . . Erika go the fuck away! We’re recording!” Stiles leaned back from their bed “Why are you even in our room? Who let you in?”

“It wasn’t locked,” Erika shrugged and flopped down on the bed with them.

“I hate my life,” Derek mumbled as Erika and Stiles bicker.

“Fuck a dog Stilinski!”

“Don’t talk to Stiles like that,” Derek growled at the same time Stiles said “I am fucking a dog.”

Derek glared, and he glared hard at Stiles “Sorry bb,” he kissed Derek’s nose and turned to Erika “I’ll tell Boyd where you were last night if you don’t get out now!”

“Ugh, fine,”

+++

“We should get new friends,”

+++

“Aaaaaggghhhh!” Stiles screamed hearing the muffled arguments outside their room.

Derek chuckled and Stiles shoved him before standing up and walking outside.

“What the fuck is going on here . . .” Stiles voice faded as he went farther away from the bed. Derek pointed to himself and mouthed “My Boyfriend,” and smirking before grabbing his book, waiting for Stiles to return.

+++

Stiles came back and swiped Derek’s book off of his hands before flopping down beside him. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

+++

“Did you just flash your eyes red?”

Derek shrugged.

“Ugh!” Stiles would’ve to cut that part out or explain in the description box that it was poor lighting or camera effects.

+++

“Tell me what you want what you really, really want. I’ll tell you what I want what I really, really want . . .” Stiles sang along as his phone rang.

“Stiles will you please answer the goddamn thing already?”

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna . . .”

Derek sighed and stood up disappearing from the view and Stiles made grabby hands to him and sang “Baby come back! Hello dad I’m kinda busy right now so . . . No I’m not in the middle of sex . . . geez dad! Yeah . . . we’ll visit next Saturday. Yes dad, I love you, too,” Stile hung up.

+++

*insert smooching sound here*

Derek’s hands were inside Stiles’ shirt while Stiles was gripping Derek’s hair.

+++

“Your uncle Peter really creeps me out,”

“Don’t mind him,”

“No, no, no, I saw him staring at my ass one time!”

“What,”

+++

“Mrs. Hale’s cookies are the bomb! I wonder why Laura can’t bake,”

“Stiles,”

“Oh shit. Hi Laura!”

+++

“ . . . Derek stop laughing! That was one time!”

Derek wiped the inexistent tears on his eyes “Oh yeah, I’ll just take a dump. And while I’m at it why don’t I take a nap too,” Derek started laughing again.

“You are so not getting any tonight!”

 +++

“If you can eat . . . seriously Derek? Stop laughing,” Stiles was smiling as he watched Derek laugh silently.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down don’t you?” Derek shook his head as he laughed and Stiles sighed.

“Jerk,”

+++

Derek slowly inched closer to Stiles.

“I’m mad at you,”

“Really?” Derek teased as he nibbled on Stiles right ear.

“Ugh, Derek! Why must you do that?”

Derek whispered “You love it.”

+++

“I’ll rip your throat out . . . with my teeth,” Stiles made his best impression of Derek. Complete with the glare and the scowl.

“I don’t speak like that!”

“Yes you do! ‘Stiles, shut up,’ ‘Stiles get down from there,’ ‘Stiles we have no more eggs,’” Stiles continued mocking Derek, deepening his scowl further “’Stiles, we’re gonna be late,’ ’Stiles suck my—oomf!” Derek covered his mouth with his hands “Shut up!”

Stiles chuckled “See!”

Derek scowled and Stiles continued “’I’m the Alpha,’ ‘I’m the Alpha,’”

Derek pushed Stiles off the bed “Ow!”

+++

“Why do you always wear leather jackets?”

Derek shrugged “I like it.”

“Yeah but then your serial killer vibe rise to 90% when you wear leather . . . jackets,”

+++

“Derek flexes his butt sometimes!” Stiles yelled.

Derek tried smothering Stiles with a pillow.

+++

Derek sighed.

Stiles was making bunny faces at him then turning to face the camera while his hands were place on top of his head which Derek guessed would be the rabbit’s ears.

“Want some carrot?” Stiles started laughing and Derek scowled.

“Shut up,”

+++

Derek took a picture out of his wallet and showed it to the camera. He then started laughing and Stiles looked confused “What’s that?” Stiles took the picture out of Derek’s hands and gaped when he saw his High School picture complete with the mullet hair and an awkward smile.

“Who gave you this?”

Derek laughed harder.

“Derek, seriously where did you get this?” Stiles was already getting flushed before turning to the camera “Scott I’m gonna kill you!”

Derek laughed even harder.

+++

“Two can play that game,” Stiles took a picture out of his wallet and immediately showed it to the camera. It was a snapshot of Derek when he was a kid, dancing and his hands was on the air with a colorful background. Derek was a little chubby back then and the picture of him looked awkward.

“Stiles what the hell!” Derek managed to grab the picture before damaging his image even more.

Whatever that image was.

Stiles started laughing.

“I thought I burned this!”

“Yeah . . . well your mom has a whole book of it,”

+++

“Derek, stop rolling your eyes,”

“I can roll my eyes whenever I want to,”

“Ugh, I don’t know why I put up with you,”

“You love me,”

“Yeah,”

+++

“Derek, I know you’re hiding chocolates at your bedside drawer,” Derek looked shocked and panicked and Stiles can’t help but chuckle.

“Busted,”

+++

“Derek, stop!” Stiles giggled as Derek pinned him down their bed.

“You do realize we’re still recording do you?”

“Don’t care,” Derek started mouthing on Stiles neck and . . . the video ended there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a crappy one, I know.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'm planning on writing Dirty Q&A in the future.


End file.
